


Revelations

by orphan_account



Series: Unrequited [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at the Vancouver convention when it all comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

They're at the Vancouver convention when it all comes to a head. It's Sunday and Misha wasn't even scheduled to be there, but he was bored and decided he'd come by anyways. He sneaks out on to the stage during Jared and Jensen's panel to a chorus of screams from the audience and creeps up behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around the other man and resting his cheek on his shoulder before kissing his neck and then scampering over to the other side of the stage and swishing Jared's hair around a little before waving to the crowd and dashing offstage. He peeks out from the wings to see Jared and Jensen laughing it off and creeps off to the room that had been designated the holding area, grateful to find it empty. This is the last time, he thinks. He can't handle touching Jensen like that anymore. From here on out, he backs off. Jensen's not interested and Misha needs to get over him.

            The thought has barely finished crossing his mind when the door opens and Jensen is standing in front of him.

            "I can't do this anymore, Mish," he's saying, and Misha's head starts to swim. He's convinced that he's finally overstepped the boundaries, that he's made Jensen uncomfortable, that it's going to be coworkers only from here on out and not even close friends anymore. Misha opens his mouth to apologise, to tell him he was planning to back off, to ask for another chance, but he doesn't get a word out before Jensen's talking again.

            "I can't deal with you kissing me all the time Misha. Touching me. I can't do it. I've tried to hide it but I can't do it anymore. I'm into you, Misha, way more than I ever wanted to be, or thought I would be, and if you're fucking with me I can't deal with it."

            Misha can't move. He's convinced he's hearing Jensen wrong.

            "Please, Misha, if you're my friend you'll give me a break. I know you're really super-physical and all that and that's cool, I'm okay with it but I need you to back off a little so I can get over this…whatever it is," Jensen continues quickly. Misha can't believe what he's hearing. He stands up, already dangerously close to Jensen, who starts to step back to put some distance between them. Misha reaches out to grab his wrist and stop his movement.

            "Jensen," he finally says, his voice cracking. "I'm not fucking with you." Jensen's eyes widen suddenly as Misha leans forward and kisses him firmly on the lips, the first time he's done so despite all the times he's kissed his friend. Jensen freezes for a minute before returning the kiss gently. It's short, and chaste, and when they pull apart they look at each other with shock in both their eyes.

            "I thought you…" Misha says quietly.

            "Yeah, well, I thought you," Jensen replies.

            "Now what?" Misha asks, mentally kicking himself for letting his nervousness come through in his voice.

            "I don't know."

            Heart pounding in his chest, Misha steps towards Jensen. Placing a hand on the back of his head, he pulls the younger man towards him and kisses him solidly again, smiling against Jensen's lips when he feels Jensen's arms wrap around his waist. 


End file.
